Home For Christmas
by OhMyRizzlesHeart
Summary: Home is where the heart is, and this Christmas, Maura's heart is in Boston and Jane's is in Paris. And nothing makes the Holidays memorable like being home for the holidays. Rated T for the occasional swear word. Eventual Rizzles.


A/N: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or any of the characters blah blah blah. I do however, own this here fic. (And any mistakes found) I wrote this last year before Christmas and thought I should type it up and post it. Hope you enjoy! Happy reading.

Home For Christmas

Chapter One: Christmas Shopping

3rd Person POV

Christmas was fast approaching, 2 days till that wonderful morning to be exact. But the days leading up to Christmas were anything but wonderful or beautiful. No, they were hectic, with last minute shoppers running this way and that, like chickens with their heads chopped off trying to find that gift that little Jimmy wanted, or and that dolly that Susie just _had_ to have. Not to mention the brutally cold winter that everyone in Boston was trying to deal with. Everyone was running around, big, fluffy coats wrapped around them as their boot clad feet carried them from shop to shop.

One Detective Jane Rizzoli was one of those last minute shoppers this year. Oh how this irritated her to end as well, because for one: Jane Rizzoli hated shopping, but even more, she hated last minute Christmas shopping. Normally, Jane would already have been done shopping, instead she'd have been resting at home with the TV on or at Maura's house, on the couch watching Christmas movies. This year however, Maura wasn't going to be _home_ she was going to be in Paris. Maura's mother had wrote and extended an invitation to Maura to join her and her father in Paris, Jane had also been invited, but had reluctantly declined. Jane knew her mother wouldn't be too pleased if she were to skip out on Christmas in Boston, even if it _was_ with Maura. And so, Maura was far from Boston, but not far from Jane's mind.

This is why we find Jane out in the blistering cold, last minute shopping. The weather was horrible, the wind whipping her dark brown locks into her face. Her fingers were freezing through her gloves and her hands were thusly shoved into her pockets for added warmth; also, her boots were slipping this way and that on the ice as she made her way to Maura's favourite shops.

Jane had gotten everyone else their gifts, no problems. Ma, a trip to a spa, Frankie tickets to the hockey game he had wanted to go to, and even something for Tommy. Her trouble was, what do you get for Maura Isles? Your best friend who means the world to you and has everything? Jane was stumped. She had been putting her gift off, until she had found the perfect gift for Maura. The thing is though, she _still_ hadn't found the perfect gift, and there were only _2_ days left until Christmas. Jane was afraid she'd never find the perfect gift and have to settle for something 'less perfect'.

Huffing, Jane hugged her coat tighter around her. Shivering as she walked; she breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted the shop she was after. _Score!_ It was a pricey shop, but that didn't matter today. It was for Maura, and Jane had been putting money aside all year for each of the gifts she would be buying this year. That being said, Jane marched right into the store and right over to what she had come for.

This morning, while putting on her boots, Jane had remembered Maura mentioning how she had wanted these shoes from this shop. [They had been out shopping, one of those times Maura had drug her shopping and Jane had begrudgingly gone with her.] Maura hadn't been able to buy them however, due to the shop not having them in her size at the time, and Jane had jokingly said that this was a sign that they should leave and go home. Maura being Maura, had looked between Jane and the Sales Woman and had sighed, slumped her shoulders and gathered her previous purchases and left with Jane. She had also gone into a ramble about how 'Signs' were not scientifically proven to be anything more than a mere coincidence. Jane had laughed, shook her head and rolled her eyes playfully at Maura.

Jane was glad Maura hadn't gotten the chance to come back and purchase the shoes, or order them online. It was another sign. The final sign had been when Jane called the shop earlier this morning to see if they had the size Maura wore. They did, and so Jane had them hold a pair for her until she arrived.

Walking into the store, Jane knew who and where to go, thanks to that call. Jane made her way to the sales woman who looked up as she approached and watched as the woman had to force what she obviously thought was a 'pleasant' smile onto her face. "Can I help you?" The woman asked with what sounded like a confused voice to Jane.

Obviously she did not fit in here, and that much, Jane knew. But couldn't the woman at least _try_ to be more pleasant? Biting back a sarcastic response or a rude comment, she herself had to force a smile onto her face as she responded. "Yeah, I'm Jane Rizzoli, we spoke on the phone. I'm here to pick up the shoes?" Okay, so maybe not _all_ of her anger was hidden but she had done a rather good job, she thought.

"Oh, Miss Rizzoli... I... Just one moment please." The woman stuttered, and Jane knew what she had wanted to say. That she had been expecting someone more, well more than her. Someone like Maura. There was no doubt that the woman was trying to break it to Jane that she wouldn't be able to afford these shoes. But Jane knew how much they were, and that she indeed _could and would_ be purchasing the,. This was Maura, her best friend, who she'd buy or do anything for. She- Jane's thoughts were interrupted as the woman walked back, her own high heels _click-clacking_ on the floor as she made her way back. "Here you are Miss Rizzoli, how will you be paying?" She asked as Jane looked over the the shoes, not flinching at the price as she already knew how much she would need. Jane's eyes went up to challenge the woman to say something else as she slipped her hand into her coat pocket to pull out her wallet, and grab her credit card.

With a tight smile Jane handed the woman her card. "Credit," was all she said to the woman who took and swiped her card. When the woman handed it back, Jane signed her name on the electronic screen and then grabbed the package and headed back out into the cold.

Her face was hit with icy wind as soon as she stepped outside. With a shiver she headed back to her car, sadly parked a block down. It was cold and Jane Rizzoli wanted to go home. She was finally done shopping, and now all she had left was to wrap the gifts.

Walking quickly, she made it to her car and fumbled with her car keys while balancing the package in one arm, her fingers freezing once again in the process. Finally, she got the door to open and she was able to slide the package into the back seat before hopping into the driver's seat and starting the car. Jane sat there for a few moments, bouncing in her seat as she awaited the heat to warm her up. Once she was warm enough to feel her fingers, she pulled onto the snow and ice covered street and started the short drive to her home.

A/N this will be a 4-7 chapter short little ball of fluff story tied with a pretty ribbon. An early Christmas gift to you all.


End file.
